Everytime we touch I get this feeling
by bluegirl94
Summary: Nathan and Haley Have known each other since they were kids they both had rough relationships so they decide to be friends with benefits what Nathan doesn't know is that Haley loves him will Nathan find out Haley's feelings towards him or will she confess
1. The first day of junior year

**Chapter 1 the first day of junior year**

"Brooke let me in"Haley said, she was so anxious to go to school so she can find out who she would be tutoring.

"Fine are you happy now I'm out of the bathroom",said Brooke she couldn't wait to go to high school so she can spend time with Haley and Peyton her best friends.

"Thank you so much Tigger"Haley said.

" By the way why do you want to be at school so fast can't get away from Nathan tutor girl", said Brooke she knows that Haley and Nathan are friends with benefits because she once caught them having sex in Haley's room so Haley decided to tell her the whole story.

" Thats not it Brooke I just want to go to school", said Haley.

" Can you tell why you want to be at school so fast"?said Brooke.

Haley was about to tell her why she wanted to be at school so fast until she heard a knock on the door.

" Hey guys", said Lucas.

" Lucas Haley and I are not guys you should know that", said Brooke.

" Brooke that was a figure of speech", said Haley.

"Sorry about that",said Brooke

"Lucas why are you here"?asked Haley.

"I'm just here to ask Brooke if she wants to walk with me to school",said Lucas.

" I would love to Lucas thank you for asking",said Brooke.

"Haley I thought you were going to Nathans so you too can have some fun time together",said Brooke.

" Brooke first I didn't tell you that I'm going to Nathans I said that I'm going to school",said Haley

"Why so early Hales", asked Lucas.

" I have to see which student I'm tutoring and Brooke i though you were going to give me a ride to school"Haley said.

" Sorry Haley I guess your going to ask Nathan to give you a ride to school"Brooke said.

"Fine I will call Nathan and ask him"Haley said.

"Just call him okay because I don't want to walk in on you too again"Brooke said. 

" You won't I'm sure of it I see you too later"Haley said.

"Bye Tutor Girl"Brooke said.

" Bye Hales see you at school"Lucas said.

" Haley maybe when your at Nathan's you should probably tell him that you have feelings for him sometime" Brooke said.

"Brooke I don't think its the right time to tell him that"Haley said.

" When are you going to tell him", said Brooke.

"I will tell him when I'm ready" Haley said.

" Fine I just telling you that you should tell him someday" Brooke said.

"Bye Tigger" Haley said. 

" Bye" Lucas said.

When the door finally shut Haley went to the phone and dialed Nathans number.

"Hello" Nathan said.

"Hi Nathan this is Haley I was wondering if you can give me a ride to school" Haley said.

"Of course I will take you to school" Nathan said.

" Thanks Nathan your a great friend", said Haley.

"No problem" Nathan said.

"I'll be seeing you" Haley said.

" Of Course you will" Nathan said.

"Bye Nathan", said Haley.

"Bye Hales" Nathan said.

" Nathan" Haley said.

" Yeah Hales", said Nathan.

" After school can you come to my house"? Haley asked.

" I thought you'd never ask" Nathan said.

" Bye", said Haley.

" Bye Hales" Nathan said.

I'm not ready to tell him that I'm in love with him not yet I just hope i get the chance to tell him before its too late Haley thought.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter the last part was a little bad but I hope you like it.**


	2. I'm tutoring Nathan Scott

**Chapter 2 Haley finds out who she tutors**

"Haley and Nathan there you both are I've been looking everywhere for you", said Brooke.

"Brooke Nathan and I just got here", said Haley.

"Oh sorry Tutor Girl I just wanted to talk to you really bad"Brooke said.

"By the way where is your Boy Toy"Brooke said.

"Brooke he is not my Boy Toy can you please stop calling him that",said Haley.

Fine I won't call him Boy Toy"Brooke said.

" I have to go or I'm going to be late for class" Haley said.

"See you later Tutor girl" Brooke said.

"Bye Tigger",said Haley.

" I really want to go home so I can do my homework", said Haley.

" Talking to yourself Tutor girl",said Brooke.

" Hey Brooke have you seen Nathan because I really need a ride home so I can do my homework" Haley said.

" He's at basketball practice but he'll be out shortly" Brooke said.

" I'll just wait for him", said Haley.

" Okay I'll see you tomorrow" Brooke said.

"Bye",said Haley.

While Haley was doing her homework on the bench she heard the gym door open.

" Haley what are you doing here", said Nathan.

" I was just waiting for you" Haley said.

"Let me guess you need a ride home",said Nathan.

"If its okay with you" Haley said.

" Of course it is" Nathan said.

"Haley did you find out the person your tutoring"? Nathan asked.

"No, oh my god I totally forgot about that thank you for reminding me Nathan",said Haley.

"Nathan do you know who I'm tutoring?",said Haley.

"Yeah", Nathan said.

"Who", said Haley.

"Me",said Nathan.

Nathan, the guy that I love is the person that I'm going to tutor could it get any worse Haley thought.


	3. A great day at Haley's house

1**Chapter 3 A great day at Haley's house**

"You're the person that I have to tutor",said Haley.

"Yeah is that a problem for you",said Nathan.

"No there is no problem",said Haley.

"Good so come on lets go to your house" Nathan said.

"In a hurry much"Haley said.

"I just want to have a great time at your house Hales"Nathan said giving her his smirk.

Why does he have to give me his smirk its too sexy Haley thought.

They arrived at her house she got all her stuff out of her backpack and started doing her homework.

"Haley I thought we weren't going to do our homework, I thought we were going to do something less boring"Nathan said smirking at her.

"Nathan we will have sex when I'm done with my homework so relax"Haley said.

"Fine I need to take a shower anyways so when your done call me"Nathan said.

"I will go take a shower you stink"Haley said.

"Nathan I'm done can we please have sex now"Haley said.

"I was hoping you would say that" Nathan said kissing her neck.

"God Nathan I need you inside me"Haley said.

"God Hales I never knew you had some moves"Nathan said.

"Shut up or we will never do this again" Haley said giggling.

They finally fell asleep the next morning Haley woke up and looked at Nathan, he was still sleeping Haley moved so she was facing his back and whispered to him.

"Nathan I'm in love with you" Haley said walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

What Haley didn't know was that Nathan was awake and he heard her say to him that she loves him and he was so confused.


	4. Haley loves me

1**Chapter 4 Haley loves me**

It was morning and Nathan woke up and Haley wasn't there she was in the shower so he got up and dialed Lucas' number on the phone.

" Hello" Lucas said.

" Hey man I just wanted to call you and tell you something"Nathan said.

"What did you want to tell me" Lucas said.

"While Haley and I were done doing some benefits she thought I was sleeping and she told me that she was in love with me", Nathan said.

"Finally she confessed her feelings towards you Brooke and I were trying to tell her that it was time to tell you",said Lucas.

"You knew she had feelings for me and you never told me",said Nathan.

"Nathan you have to understand that I was going to tell you but Brooke told me that Haley should tell you that she loves you not me",said Lucas.

"Whatever Man",said Nathan.

"Nathan",said Lucas.

"What Lucas",said a very angered Nathan.

" Can I ask you a question"?said Lucas.

" Yeah",said Nathan.

"Do you love her"?said Lucas.

"Of I love her",said Nathan.

"I mean are you in love with her"Lucas said.

"I don't know Lucas I don't know"Nathan said.

"You do what your heart says and I see you later because I'm going to watch the Lakers game so Bye"Lucas said.

"Bye Lucas" Nathan said.

What Nathan didn't know was that Haley heard there conversation and couldn't hold back the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

Haley finally came out of the bathroom and saw Nathan watching the Lakers game so she decided that she would go outside to go for a walk to clear her head.

She went to the door she was about to open the the door when she heard Nathan say something to her.

"Haley where are you going" Nathan said.

" I'm just going to go on a walk to clear my head"Haley said.

"I was going to head home anyways",said Nathan.

"See you later Nathan",said Haley.

"Haley",said Nathan.

"Yeah Nathan",said Haley.

"We're meeting at my house tonight right",said Nathan.

" Yeah",said Haley.

"Then I'll see you later Hales",said Nathan.

"Bye",said Haley.

When the door shut Haley was very disappointed in herself because she lied to Nathan she wasn't going to his house because she couldn't deal with him now.


	5. avoiding people you love

1**Chapter 5 Avoiding people you love**

That night Haley told Brooke everything that happened between Nathan and her Haley told her about telling Nathan she loves him and Haley told her about Lucas and Nathan's conversation so she got a ride from Brooke the next day that next day she didn't go to Nathan's house she just stayed home.

"Haley you have to talk to Nathan soon and tell him why you didn't come to his house",said Brooke.

"What am I suppose to say Brooke I'm sorry Nathan I didn't want to go to your house because I heard you and Lucas talking and you said that you don't know if you love me so I decided not to come",said Haley.

"No you shouldn't say that you should just lie to him",said Brooke.

"Brooke I don't want to lie to him", said Haley.

" Haley your going to lie to him",said Brooke.

"Fine I will but what am I suppose to say",said Haley.

"Tell him that you wanted to have a girls night with Peyton and I because you haven't hung out with us for a long time"Brooke said.

"I'll tell him that thank you Brooke"Haley said.

"Brooke"Haley said.

"Yeah"Brooke said.

"Do you think that I don't hang out with you anymore"Haley said.

"I was just making up a good lie you hang out with us too much" Brooke said giggling.

"See you later Tutor girl",said Brooke.

"Bye Tigger",said Haley.

It was time to tell Nathan why I didn't go to his house but I'll wait till he comes to me because I can't talk to him right now he's at basketball practice.

The gym door finally opened and Nathan and Lucas came out.

"I'll let you two talk",said Lucas.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said.

"Hi Hales" Nathan said.

Finally Haley was out of the school and walking away from Nathan and saw Nathan catching up to her.

"Haley wait" Nathan said.

"What do you want Nathan"Haley said.

"I was wondering why you didn't come to my house yesterday like you said you would",said Nathan.

"I had a girls night with Brooke and Peyton because I haven't hung out with them in so long"Haley said.

"I didn't tell you Haley when you didn't come to my house I called Peyton so I can hang out with her but she's in Savanna with Jake so what other lies can you come up with"Nathan said.

"What do you want me to say"Haley said.

"I want you to tell me why you have been avoiding me and why you didn't come to my house" Nathan said.

"You really want to know"Haley said.

"Yes"Nathan said.

"I didn't come to your house was because if I did and looked in your eyes I wouldn't hold the tears in my eyes"Haley said.

"Haley why would you cry when you look in my eyes"Nathan said he was a little confused right now.

"Because I heard the conversation that you and Lucas were talking about" Haley said.

"Haley that's not what I meant when I said that"Nathan said.

"I get it Nathan I really do"Haley said.

"You do" Nathan said.

"Yeah, your not in love with me and I understand that but if you don't love me then I'm done" Haley said.

"Your done with what"Nathan said.

"I'm done with our arrangement I don't want to do it anymore"Haley said.

" Is it because I don't love you"Nathan said.

"No its not that its, I just don't want my heart to hurt anymore"Haley said.

"So what are you saying we can't be friends anymore"Nathan said.

"I don't think so I have to go bye"Haley said.

Before Nathan said anything to her she was already gone.

I have to tell her that I love her before its too late Nathan thought.


	6. telling someone you love them is hard

1**Chapter 6 Telling someone you love them is hard**

Haley was sitting in her bedroom thinking about Nathan the whole time maybe I should still be friends with him I don't know anymore Haley thought.

All of a sudden she heard tapping on her window who could be tapping on my window when its raining out Haley thought.

So she just ran to her door and opened at first she thought it was Lucas but it wasn't Lucas.

"Nathan what are you doing here it raining out"Haley said.

"I wanted to see you and talk to you Haley"Nathan said.

"Come in"Haley said.

"Haley I didn't mean that when I was talking to Lucas"Nathan said.

"Yes you did Nathan and I understand"Haley said.

" Haley can you just let me talk for a minute"Nathan said.

"I'm just going to take a walk I'll see you later"Haley said.

"Haley its raining out you should really stay inside so we can talk" Nathan said.

"Nathan not right now I just can't talk to you right now"Haley said.

Nathan was about to say something but she was already walking in the rain.

"Haley wait"Nathan said.

"What do you want from me Nathan"Haley said.

"I want you Haley"Nathan said.

"What are you trying to say Nathan"Haley said.

"I'm saying that I love you"Nathan said.

"I'm in love with you Haley James and thats all I have to know"Nathan said.

"I love you too Nathan Scott"Haley said before she crashed her lips on his.

"Haley"Nathan said.

"Yeah Nathan" Haley said smiling at him.

"Will you go out with me"Nathan said.

"On a date"Haley said.

"Of course Hales"Nathan said.

"Then my answer is yes"Haley said before she crashed he lips on his again.


	7. Haley and Nathan's first date

1**Chapter 7 Nathan and Haley's first date**

"Brooke"Haley said.

"What Haley"Brooke said.

"I need you to help me pick out something romantic and you need to do my hair and makeup"Haley said.

"For What"Brooke said.

"A date"Haley said.

"Great job Tutor girl I knew you would forget about your feelings for Nathan and go out with another guy so what's his name.

"Brooke its Nathan"Haley said.

"Oh my Tutor girl that's great the best part is that you got your man Nathan and I got Lucas"Brooke said.

"You and Lucas are dating that' great"Haley said.

"I know so lets do your makeup, hair and find a new outfit for you"Brooke said.

Meanwhile at Nathan's house

"Lucas does this look good on me"Nathan said.

"Nathan you look fine Haley will love it"Lucas said.

"Thank you Luke you're a really great brother"Nathan said.

"I know I am so are you"Lucas said.

"I have to go pick up Haley and when I get home I will tell you how the date went"Nathan said.

"Just go get your girl I'll see you later"Lucas said.

"Brooke this looks beautiful I love it she was wearing a blue dress and golden high heels, her hair was down and curly she looked beautiful.

"That must be Nathan I'll get the door" Haley said.

She opened the door to find Nathan standing there with his blue pollo and black pants.

"Haley your dress is wow and your hair is wow you look beautiful"Nathan said.

"You look handsome Nathan" Haley said.

"Shall we"Nathan said before walking to the car with her.

"Where are you taking me Nathan"Haley said.

"It's a surprise"Nathan said.

"Nathan you know that I hate surprises"Haley said.

"And you also told me you hate clowns but I don't think we have clowns on our date"Nathan said smiling at her.

"Nathan why are by a lake and all of a sudden she saw a picnic by the lake surrounded by weeping willows and roses and it was at sunset with candle all over.

"Nathan this is so romantic I love it" Haley said before giving him a peck on the lips.

Haley and Nathan finally sat down looking at the sunset.

"So what are we having to eat" Haley said.

"Well I have Peanut butter and jelly or we have Macaroni and cheese which one would you like.

"Definitely Macaroni and cheese Its like the food of the gods"Haley said.

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds"Nathan said.

After they were done eating they both were laying on the blanket looking at the sunset.

"Haley" Nathan said.

"Yeah"Haley said.

"Is it okay if I kiss you"Nathan asked.

"Of course you can Nathan you don't have to ask"Haley said.

"I know I just wanted to have your permission to kiss you"Nathan said before Nathan could finished what he was going to say Haley gave him a kiss on the lips.

Nathan drove Haley home and they both got out of the car holding hands he walked her to her door.

"Nathan" Haley said.

"Yeah" Nathan said.

"I really had a great time we should do this again" Haley said.

"Yeah we should"Nathan said.

"Haley I forgot to give this"Nathan said taking out a plastic bracelet that came out of a cracker jack box out of his pocket and he put it on her wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything"Nathan said before kissing he on the lips.

"And Haley I know that we had just one date but I really like you and I would like to take it to the next level"Nathan said.

"Yeah me too" Haley said.

"Haley will you be my girlfriend"Nathan said.

"Of course I will Nathan" Haley said before kissing him passionately.


	8. I'll tell you my dirty little secret

1**Chapter 8 I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

2 weeks later...

"Tutor girl you've been throwing up in the bathroom for 2 weeks what's wrong with you"Brooke asked.

"Brooke I don't know what's wrong with me"Haley said.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school because you not feeling very well" Brooke said.

"Yeah I think your right"Haley said.

"You know I'm right"Brooke said.

"Brooke" Haley said.

"Yeah", said Brooke.

"Can you do something for me"Haley asked.

"Sure"Brooke said.

"Can you go to the store and buy this for me" Haley said giving her a piece of paper.

"Sure Tutor girl that's what friends do"Brooke said.

"Thank you Brooke"Haley said.

"See you later"Brooke said.

"Bye" Haley said.

While Haley was watching a soap opera Brooke came in.

"Tutor girl I got your item that you wanted me to buy"Brooke said before giving Haley the pregnancy test.

"Thank you and I'll see you later" Haley said.

"Bye"Brooke said.

Meanwhile at school

"Hi Lucas"Brooke said.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said giving her a kiss.

"I would love to sit and chat but I have to go to basketball practice"Lucas said.

While Brooke was walking out of the school she heard Nathan run up to her.

"Brooke"Nathan said.

"Oh hi Nathan"Brooke said.

"Have you seen Haley today she wasn't at the tutoring center"Nathan asked.

"Haley stayed home because she wasn't feeling very well"Brooke said.

'"I should go see her"Nathan said.

Brooke whispered under her breath "You probably shouldn't".

"What did you say"Nathan asked.

"Oh nothing you go see Haley"Brooke said.

Haley came out of the bathroom crying and she heard the door knock so she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Nathan"Haley said.

"Haley what's wrong"Nathan asked.

"If I tell you please promise me that you won't get mad"Haley said.

"I promise"Nathan said.

"Maybe you should sit down for this"Haley said.

"Okay",said Nathan.

"You love me right"Haley said.

"Of course I love you"Nathan said.

Avoiding Nathan's eyes she yelled out"I'm pregnant!"

"What did you say" Nathan asked with a very confused face.

Haley smiled at the weight that was lifted off her chest and said,

"We're pregnant".

Nathan gave her a confused and hurt look and then walked out.

Just as he left Brooke walked in.

"What was that all about" Brooke asked.

Haley replied with hurt in her eyes

"I just told Nathan that I am pregnant and he freaked out and walked out the room upset.

Brooke smiled and said,"Well that went well".

**To be continued.**


	9. To late to apologize or so I thought

1**Chapter 9 Its too late to apologize **

Nathan was in his room thinking about what happened between Haley and him.

Flashback

"_Hi Nathan"Haley said._

"_Haley what's wrong"Nathan asked._

"_If I tell you please promise me that you won't get mad"Haley said._

"_I promise"Nathan said._

'_Maybe you should sit down for this"Haley said._

"_Okay"Nathan said._

"_You love me right"Haley said._

"_Of course I love you"Nathan said._

_Avoiding Nathan's eyes she yelled out "I'm pregnant!"_

"_What did you just say"Nathan asked with a very confused face._

_Haley smiled at the weight that was lifted off her chest and said, "We're pregnant"._

_Nathan gave her a confused and hurt look and then walked out the door._

_End of flashback_

All of a sudden the phone rang and Nathan got out of his bed to answer it.

"Hello"Nathan said.

"Hey man"Lucas said.

"Hey what's up"Nathan said.

"I was wondering why you left basketball practice early"Lucas asked.

"I was talking to Brooke and I asked her if she has seen Haley and she said that Haley was sick so I went to see Haley"Nathan said.

"How did that go by the way"Lucas said.

"Well lets see Haley told me that she's pregnant and I walked out"Nathan said.

"So I guess it didn't go well"Lucas said.

"You think"Nathan said.

"Nathan can I ask you a question"Lucas asked.

"Yeah sure"Nathan said.

"Why did you walk out" Lucas asked.

"I was scared"Nathan said.

"Of what" Lucas said.

"Of being a Dad ... in high school." Nathan said.

" Nathan, I know how you must feel." Lucas said.

" Luke. How would you know how I feel!!! It's not like you have had a girlfriend who is pregnant with your child in highschool!!" Nathan screamed.

"Nathan believe it or not I have been in this exact situation. Earlier this year me and Brooke had a pregnancy scare. Let me tell you there has never been a moment in my life where I have felt so terrified and hopeless and it wasn't just me it was also Brooke. Nathan I know you're scared but think of how scared Haley must be. She is the one with the child inside her, with the boyfriend who was scared shit-less and walked out on her. For once put yourself in her shoes. Now tell me how do you feel?" Lucas said.

"...wow I guess I never thought about that man ummm I feel like I am a pretty crappy boyfriend and that I should go and talk to Haley." Nathan said.

As Nathan was walking out of the door Lucas said, " And Nathan..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry ..you and Hales are going to work this out. You are gonna be a great father." Lucas spoke encouragely.


	10. You fill my heart

1**Chapter 10 You fill my heart**

Haley was laying on her bed thinking of the past events. She heard the door open.

"Hey tutor girl how's your head...?" Brooke asked.

" I don't know about my head but it hurts." Haley said softly.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Brooke asked.

" My heart...I love Nathan so much Brooke and literally almost killed me too have him walk out on me the way he did tonight.." Haley cried.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey Hales um hold on tight okay...I am going to go get that." Brooke said.

Brooke skipped to the door and opened it to find the one person she did not expect to see.

" Hey Nate.."

"Um hey is Haley here?"

"Yeah upstairs in tears."

Nathan looked down at the floor disappointed in himself.

"Nate come in...tell Tutor girl that I am leaving ok...and I swear if you do anything else to make her cry I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS!!!" Brooke exclaimed.

Nathan smiled a little bit, " Don't worry I would never do anything else to hurt Haley and Brooke even if I did I doubt you could take me down." Nathan giggled.

"Yeah that is probably true...but Lucas totally could and he is on my side so ha!!!" Brooke laughed and she took her coat and went to her car.

Nathan went upstairs when he reached Haley's door he didn't know what to expect. He opened it quietly to find Haley asleep on her bed. He walked in and knelt next to it. He whispered, " I am so sorry hales." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and gave her a soft angelic kiss on the head.

"Nathan.." Haley said barely above a whisper.

"Hey I thought you were asleep.." Nathan said.

"I was until you came in. Nathan why are you here?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to see you and to tell you how sorry I am." Nathan said.

"Nathan I know that you're sorry but that doesn't explain the way you acted."

"Haley its just when you told me that you were pregnant it scared the fricken daylights out of me!" Nathan said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Nathan ...you don't think that I am scared because believe me I am more than you'll ever know!!!" Haley said with teary eyes.

"Look Haley It's just I thought when we had sex we were protected I never thought that this would ever happen!" Nathan said.

" Nathan we were protected most of the time but condoms and birth control don't work 100 of the time and I didn't think this would ever happen to me either but you know what Nathan don't worry about anything cuz I am not asking anything from you. I don't want you to be apart of me and this baby's life if you don't want to be!!!" Haley cried.

Nathan looked at her shock with tears in his own eyes. He thought about what she said and he knew that no matter what they were going to get through this together...and all he had to do was tell her what he thought but he just couldn't find the words. Nathan remained silent.

"Nathan just leave...okay get out!" Haley whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Look Haley.."

"No Nathan I don't want to hear it."

"No just listen.."

Haley looked at him then said, "okay"

"I am scared so much for both of us. I had so many dreams and goals in my life and now they have all changed..." Haley looked at him disgusted she couldn't believe what he just said. "But you know everything that I've been through in the last 3 years or so in my life with my family you were the one I could talk to. When you told me that you were pregnant yeah I was scared I was terrified but then I just thought of you and us and how much I love you. Yeah maybe this isn't the future that I predicted, but now when I look into my future all I see is you and me and our baby. Haley you fill that void in my heart. You are the true thing that I have. God I love you so much!" Nathan said.

Haley smiled as happy tears were falling down her face more than ever.

"I love you too..so much!" Haley said.

She pulled Nathan down on her and gave him a sweet tender kiss on the lips.

"I know we will get through this together. Always and Forever. And Nathan...?"

"Yeah.." he said looking deeply in her eyes.

"You fill my heart.." Haley said sincerely.


	11. First time

**First Time**

Haley was looking through a box of pictures from her past. She saw a picture of herself with Brooke and Lucas at the county fair from a few years back.

She smiled as she remembered that day….

"_Haley come on they're just clowns!!" Brooke laughed at her best friend._

"_No they are not just clowns they are creepy people dressed in creepy costumes!!" Haley said._

_Lucas pulled Brooke aside… " Brooke didn't I tell you that Haley hates clowns?"_

"_No I am afraid you left that out Broody." Brooke slapped him beside the head._

That was a fun day minus the clowns.

Haley then stumbled upon a picture of Nathan. It brought a smile to her face when she remembered the day when she first met Nathan….

" _Mom…I'm hanging out with Lucas today!" Haley yelled from the front door._

"_Okay Haley-bob see you later"_

_Haley met Lucas at the River court._

"_Hey buddy…" Haley said as she gave Lucas a big bear hug._

" _So what are we do…Nathan?" Haley said surprised she knew Lucas and Nathan were brothers and hung out sometimes and she knew Nathan was known as the jack ass Scott brother yet she never really met him._

" _Oh Haley is that okay if Nathan hangs out with us tonight?" Lucas asked._

"_Sure" Haley said._

_A few hours later_

_Lucas and Nathan were laughing as Haley threw the basketball. _

"_Guyssss come on that is not fair I told you I couldn't play!!!" Haley exclaimed._

_Nathan laughed, "Wow Hales I knew you weren't the best at basketball but come on I thought you were better than that."_

_Haley slighty blushed as he used her nickname. Then she came back to reality and smack Nathan on the shoulder._

"_Ha Ha funny" Haley said sarcastically._

_Lucas' cell rang_

"_Yeah?...okay…I'll be there.."_

"_Hey Guys I got to go I have to meet my mom at the Café." Lucas said._

"_Oh do you want us to come with you?" Haley asked gently kind of hoping that Lucas would say yes._

"_No you guys hang out."_

"_o okay" Nathan and Haley said at the same time._

_Haley and Nathan talked for a few hours._

"_Wow it's getting late…I didn't realize the time." Nathan said as he looked at his watch it was quarter to 10:00._

"_Yeah I should be getting home" Haley said._

"_Okay come on…" Nathan said as he got up._

"_Wait what.."Haley said._

"_I am giving you a ride home." Nathan said._

"_I can walk I only live a few blocks away…" Haley said._

"_Don't worry about it it's getting kind of chilly anyways…" Nathan said._

"_Fine…" Haley gave in …this boy had some affect on her._

**8 months ago( this is 8 months from the present time)**

_There was a big party at Tim's house. Haley was going out with this guy named Chris Keller. He was a musician with charming ways. Nathan was going out with Rachel Gatina Miss. Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens. Haley and Nathan were pretty good friends._

_Haley was walking into the kitchen when she saw her two favorite brothers."Lucas…Nathan!!!" Haley shouted._

"_Hey Hales" Nathan said._

"_Well do you have a drink for me or are you just going to stand there?" Haley smirked._

"_Of Course…" Nathan smiled._

_Chris walked over to Haley. "Do you want to dance?" Chris said in her ear._

"_Um not right now is that okay?" Haley asked._

"_Yeah whatever" Chris said as he walked away._

_A few hours later_

"_Hey Luke have you seen Chris?" Haley asked._

"_No sorry" Lucas said._

_Haley walked around the house. She decided to give up. She had a lot to drink and didn't feel like looking every where for her boyfriend so she decided to go upstairs to lay down and get some rest. She walked up the stairs and opened the nearest bedroom door._

_What was happening right in front of her brought tears to her eyes. Chris, her boyfriend, having sex with some girl._

"_Oh my god I …I …" Haley was gasping for air._

"_Oh … Haley…um…yeah well you didn't want to dance so I found myself someone to do a little more than dancing with.." Chris smirked._

_Haley had tears in her eyes, "How could you do this? Is it because I haven't slept with you yet?"_

"_Pretty much and you are not that pretty" Chris said with his evil smirk._

_Haley cried.. "Well I'm done with this we are over!" _

_Haley turned around and ran down stairs crying. She couldn't believe this actually happened. She had to get away._

_Nathan saw her, "Hales! Wait" He ran after her._

_When he reached her he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him._

"_Nathan not right now I have to go" Haley cried._

"_Oh my god Haley what happened?" Nathan asked. He looked at Haley she looked sad and broken._

"_I…I …I …just want to go home…" Haley barely got out as tears were still streaming down her face._

"_Hales you've been drinking and are very emotional right now come on let me take you to my house for the night okay?" Nathan said gently._

"_Ok…" Haley whispered._

_They drove up the Scott driveway. Nathan looked at Haley. She was staring out the window._

"_Hales are you ready to go inside?"_

"_Um sure…will your parents mind?"_

"_No they are gone for the weekend come on I'll set you up in a guest room ok?"_

"_Okay"_

_Haley and Nathan walked upstairs. He opened his bedroom door._

"_You can actually have my bedroom tonight so make yourself comfortable." Nathan said as he rubbed Haley's back._

_He got out some clothes for Haley to change into. He handed them to her. "Why don't you go into the bathroom and change okay?"_

"_Yeah…" Haley said as she took the clothes from him and went to the bathroom to change._

_Nathan was sitting on his bed wondering what had happened to Haley. Haley had become one of his best friends over the past few months. He cared deeply about her and hated to see her cry._

_Haley walked out of the bathroom with red puffy eyes._

"_So are you ready to talk about it yet?" Nathan asked with a concerned look in his eyes._

"_Not really"_

"_Hales" He rubbed her thigh "you are going to have to talk about it sometime…"_

"_I was looking for Chris and I …I couldn't find him so I decided to just go lay down cuz I had been drinking and was tired so I went upstairs and opened the door to the first room and I …I saw..um…" Haley started to choke up tears falling from her eyes. "Chris..he..he was having se…sex with some girl…" The tears started to flow._

"_I was so shocked and he said that because I said no to him earlier about dancing with him that he found someone else. I screamed at him. I asked if it had anything to do with me not sleeping with him yet and said yes and he called me ugly…" Haley gasped._

"_Oh…Haley come here…" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms._

"_Haley don't cry. You shouldn't blame yourself over something you had no control over. Obviously this jackass didn't appreciate the greatness that came into his life..." Nathan said. He lightly touched Haley's chin and turned it toward him. "And about you being ugly Chris must have been blind cuz you are not ugly you are beautiful." Nathan's lips grazed Haley's forehead._

_Haley looked directly into Nathan's blue eyes. "Do you really mean that?" she choked out._

"_Every word…" Nathan said._

_Nathan started to get up._

"_Nathan..?"_

"_Yeah..?"_

"_Can you stay with me tonight?"_

"_Sure" Nathan said._

_Nathan took off his shoes and slipped off his shirt and pants. He sat on the bed and lay right next to Haley._

"_Maybe I'm just the girl guys use…or the girl that guys don't find attractive and never want to have sex with." Haley said barely above a whisper._

_Nathan brought Haley closer to him and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Hales don't say that…It's not true." _

"_Is it?"_

"_No it isn't you are beautiful Haley. You are an amazing person and have a wonderful heart. And believe me you turn guys on…" Nathan laughed the last part._

_That brought a small and frail smile to Haley's face._

"_Maybe if I just slept with him then I wouldn't be here crying and looking like a baby…"_

"_Hales you always said how important sex is to you. So no if you are going to blame this on anyone blame it on Chris because he obviously didn't care enough about you." Nathan said with a little edge to his voice._

"_Do you care about me?" Haley asked weakly._

"…_of course" Nathan said seriously._

_Haley leaned in and tenderly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you" she whispered. She then kissed him again._

_Nathan pulled a way, "Hales I've been drinking and so have you…"_

"_Nathan I know…this means nothing but it's what I need right now!" Haley pleaded._

_Nathan gave in and kissed Haley back. They were kissing and before you knew it they were stripping off their clothes._

A tear escaped Haley's eye as she remembered their first time. Even though it was such a heartbreaking moment for her, she wouldn't take back any of it because that was the moment that brought her and Nathan together.

Nathan walked into the bedroom, "Hey Hales ….what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…just remembering our first time." She smiled and rubbed her stomach that had a very little bump.

"Yeah that was a great night wasn't it?" Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I wouldn't take that night back for anything." Nathan said. "Even though we were both a little drunk, you were heartbroken, and we were just friends."

"Me either." Haley looked at Nathan and smiled.


	12. You light up my life

Chapter 12 – ** You light up my life**

_ 3 months has passed and Haley is now 5 months pregnant._

"Hey how's my Naley baby doing?" Brooke asked as she barged into Haley's bedroom. Haley was lying on her bed reading a few pregnancy books.

"Hey have you ever heard of knocking?" Haley laughed.

"….sometimes and it's not like you and hot shot or should I say 'hot daddy to be' were having hot meaningless sex anyways…" Haley felt as her heart was pierced when she heard Brooke mention meaningless. Considering the fact that Haley never thought that what she and Nathan ever had was meaningless. "… and besides he's not even here. You are the only one here and as your bestest friend in the whole wide world I thought I would come and spend the day with my pregnant best friend aka Haley James hot mom- to-be…" Brooke rambled.

Out of the blue Brooke heard the toilet flush and Nathan came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah about that Brooke I already have plans with Nathan sorry…" Haley said apologetically.

"O fine. I guess I'll just have to spend my day with Lucas. So I guess I'll see you later tutor-girl and hot shot." Brooke said before she left the house.

Nathan looked at Haley with a sly grin. "Wow that girl can definitely talk and what's with hot-shot?"

"What you don't like that nickname cuz I happen to think it fits you perfectly since you definitely are hot…" Haley said seductively.

"O really…" Nathan said huskily as he started to kiss her neck leaving his mark. Then he started to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw line and finally he reached her mouth.

Haley and Nathan were in a heavy make out session. Nathan put his hands up Haley's shirt. His hands massaging every ounce of her body. Haley let a few moans escape her mouth.

"Na…Nathan…" Haley panted, "...We should stop."

"Why?" Nathan looked at it.

"Because I am pregnant and if we keep on going I know it will lead to sex and I don't know if we can…"

"Well haven't you been reading those books..?" Nathan asked.

"Yes but I haven't gotten to that chapter yet..." Haley smacked him on the arm.

" You probably should because I don't know how long I can wait considering you are pregnant, hotter than ever and….I love you."

Haley blushed. "Why do you always have to say things that are so charming? You know that I am pregnant, hormonal, and very horny and will be for a while."

"mmmm horny .." Nathan looked at her with lusty eyes.

Haley slapped him. "Get you mind out of the gutter!"

"That's not where it is…"

"NATHAN…" Haley yelled.

"Okay fine we won't have sex but trust me we will soon. I mean you haven't even seen my A- game." Nathan smirked.

"O God help me if that true!" Haley gave Nathan a soft peck on the lips.

"So Lucas what do you feel like doing?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know um we could make out…or go to the mall! O we should definitely go shopping! I didn't even think about this but Haley is five months pregnant and I haven't even gotten her or the baby anything yet. O god!! The baby is coming in 4 months too!!! Come on Broody we seriously need to go and do some damage.." Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooooke…" Lucas complained.

"No complaining come on!!" Brooke scolded.

Brooke and Lucas were at the mall in a cute baby store.

"Ooooo we definitely need these….and these!!! O they are definitely going to need this!!!" Brooke said excitedly while picking up onesies, booties, and pacifiers along with many other items. As they were shopping a sales lady came up to them. She looked familiar yet Brooke couldn't quite remember where she has seen this girl.

"Hi. Can I help you guys with something? Like maybe condoms? O never mind I guess you should have been looking for those before you knocked her up!" The sales lady said harshly.

"Excuse me…First of all You Do Not Get to Talk to me like that missy!!!" Brooke yelled. "And second of all he didn't knock me up!! We are shopping for our friends and if you would have asked nicely you would have found that out."

"Well whatever…" The saleslady said as she walked away.

"What a bitch!" Brooke declared.

"Yeah I'd say so." Lucas was shocked that someone would say that to them. Lucas's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello…hey…yeah…okay …bye…" Lucas hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked.

"O that was Skills. He and a few of the guys need my help for a few hours. And if you don't mind I said I would help them. And as much as I like shopping for baby stuff with my girlfriend I …" Lucas was saying before he got interrupted by Brooke.

"Don't worry Luke I understand." Brooke said sweetly. Then gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek.

"Besides where I planned on going next I know you wouldn't have wanted to come with me anyways.."

"And where is that?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Maternity Lingerie and so much more good stuff for tutor mom and boy toy…" Brooke shrieked.

"Yeah Ew as much as I love you talking about my brother and best friend sexually I think This is my cue to go!" Lucas said before he took off.

Nathan walked into the bedroom with food. He looked at Haley …she was crying.

"Hales what's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you think that I am fat?" Haley asked.

"What of course not. Haley you are pregnant it's natural for your body to get bigger."

"Yeah I know. But I am only 5 months pregnant and I already look like a fricken weeble wobble. I am only going to get bigger over the next few months!" Haley cried.

" I hate these hormones!!! I am constantly crying or have cravings for food or …or…you!!!" Haley exclaimed. "And errr I hate being pregnant. My feet and legs are swollen my ass is getting bigger and my boobs are huge!! And they hurt!" Haley cried.

"Hales I have no problem with your boobs getting bigger or your ass…" Nathan smirked.

"Ha Ha funny" Haley cried.

" Hales you don't hate being pregnant. Those are the hormones talking. Like I said you look beautiful. Yeah you might go through some things that suck, but remember you are carrying a baby. Not just a baby but our baby and in the end it will all be worth it."

"Awww Nate" Haley smiled wiping away her tears. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You always make me feel better…"

"Well I can make you feel better in more than one way that I know of" Nathan smirked.

"O really…" Haley leaned in giving him a smoldering kiss on the lips.

Nathan loved kissing Haley. He would do it forever if he could. But he was going to get back at her for what she put him though earlier. Nathan pulled away. " Nathan…what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"You know Haley when I was talking about making you feel better I was talking about this food I brought. Jeez Hales I don't always think about sex. God get your mind outta the gutter." Nathan smirked.

Haley smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Haley James..." Nathan whispered. "…maybe scott."

"What?" Haley blushed.

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring.

"I've been holding on to this since that week you told me that you were pregnant. I keep thinking about my future and like I said it's with you. I love you Haley. I can't imagine life without you. I know this is kind of sudden. This is more of a promise then a proposal but Haley James will you marry me?"

Haley was shocked she wasn't expecting this.

"Nathan we are so young…."

"Hales I know but I …" Nathan got cut off by Haley, "Nathan just listen. We are so young. I am way to young to be married. I mean you don't see that many high school students getting married…" Nathan looked at her with sad eyes he thought the worst was coming.. " but not many high school students are having a baby with the a wonderful man who is going to be a great father and not many are in love like we are." Haley choked out with teary eyes and a smile on her face.

"So my answer is yes. I will marry you Nathan Scott." Haley whispered.

Nathan smiled. He gave her a kiss. He picked up the ring, " Hales I know this is nothing but I promise I will get you that big beautiful ring someday.."

"Nathan. It's perfect. It isn't about the ring it's about us. And that means everything."

Nathan smiled, "God I love you." He gave Haley a passionate kiss.

"O and before I forget I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We might be able to find out the sex of the baby. I just wanted to let you know. In case you wanted to come." Haley said.

"Of course I will come. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nathan kissed her forehead.

"But before that we definitely got some celebrating to do..." Nathan smirked.

"O do we?" Haley asked seductively.

"O yeah baby!" Nathan whispered while he attacked her with kisses.

Lucas got home it was later then what he expected. He threw his keys on his bed. He was looking at his wall. There were a ton of pictures of him and Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and many of there other friends- both old and new.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hi…"

"Peyton?" Lucas said.

**Spoilers:**

**Who is that rude girl from the baby store?**

**What is Peyton doing in tree hill?**

**Lots of Naley for the better or for the worse.**

**SHOCKS…Love…..Drama…..**

**What will happen next………….**


	13. There's A Reason

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry for not updating for a few weeks. I have been sick and have had a lot going on. I will try no to have this happen again. **

_In this chapter Peyton arrives and absolutely leaves Lucas dumbfounded. What you don't know is that Lucas and Peyton had a past. Lucas was in a serious relationship with Peyton before he dated Brooke. But then Lucas wanted to take their relationship to the next step and Peyton wasn't quite ready plus the fact that she met basketball single dad Jake Jagelski which made Peyton confused and questioning her relationship with Lucas. Peyton eventually left Lucas to be with Jake in Savannah, Georgia. Lucas was heartbroken because he truly did LOVE Peyton Sawyer. But then along came Brooke Davis. His sweet, hot, cheerleader, witty girlfriend. Lucas didn't think he would ever see Peyton Sawyer again but then again …who can really predict the future?_

**Chapter 13 – There's a Reason**

"Hi…."

"Peyton?" Lucas said.

"Wha…Wha...What are you doing here?" Lucas choked out.

"….Luke could I come in?" Peyton whispered.

"….um…ya..." Lucas said while opened the door a little more so she could come in.

"OK you never answered my question what are you doing here?" Lucas asked harshly but he has a reason to.

"Luke I've missed you…" Peyton choked. " I know this is a shock. But hear me out. When you told me 2 years ago that you wanted everything with me I got scared so I ran away from our problems.. my problems. I thought maybe leaving with Jake would fix things. I thought that maybe you weren't the guy for me but I was wrong Luke. Everyday for the past 2 years I have lived a life of regrets. I have been hiding from the truth…" Peyton cried.

"The truth?" Lucas whispered. "What would that be?"

"The truth is that ….that…I love you Lucas I always have. The only thing I have thought about these years was you and all the what ifs. I have loved you since the very moment we have locked eyes. When you fixed my car… you fixed my heart…" tears were rolling down Peyton's eyes. 

"Peyton…" 

Peyton walked towards him and leaned in and gave him a kiss. Lucas started to give in but then reality settled in. He backed away. "Peyton I can't…I'm seeing someone."

"Oh I understand." Peyton said sadly. "Oh my god I am stupid sorry I should go …"

Peyton took her stuff and ran out of the house crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Haley was getting ready for school. 

"Err…" 

"May I ask what my beautiful fiancé is "erring" about?" Nathan asked.

Haley blushed. "Fiancé!" Haley squealed. "I still can't believe we are engaged!" Haley smiled. "Err…"

"O sorry but the baby is really kicking!" Haley exclaimed.

"Wait… the baby is kicking?" Nathan asked shockingly. 

"Oh yeah sorry come here!" Haley gushed. Nathan gently rested his hand on her baby bump. He felt the swift motion of the baby's foot hitting her. "Wow that is amazing" Nathan said and then gave Haley a kiss.

"Well we got to get to school..." Haley said. "The doctor appointment is at 4:30 today."

"Okay I will be there. I might miss basketball practice but I don't care. I rather find out the sex of the baby my soon to be wife is carrying." Nathan pronounced proudly.

Haley smiled. She really did pick the right man to spend the rest of her life with. He never cared about anything other than basketball and getting laid before… that was until he met Haley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was in English class. "Today we are doing a project. You will be partnered up. You will pick a topic. You will have to research then write a paper. The project will then be due in a few days." Mr. Prince said.

"Any questions?" No one spoke. "Okay well you will actually be partnered up with my other class. Therefore you will go into the library sit and your assigned table and meet your partner. Now go."

Nathan walked into the library. He sat down at his table. Mr. Prince walked up to him. "Mr. Scott. I hope you don't mind but your partner is a transfer and will be a few minutes late."

"Okay." Nathan muttered.

Nathan sat there staring at the ground when he heard. "Sorry I am late. I hate school anyway…" Nathan knew that voice from somewhere he looked up. He was shocked. Here in front of him standing was the red head vixen herself.

"Rachel…" Nathan said harshly.

"Oh Nathan…well this just got interesting." Rachel said.

Brooke was walking down the hall when she got stopped in her tracks. She took a step back and looked at what she saw. The rude saleslady tramp was talking to Nathan!

_Rachel and Nathan had a summer fling before he even knew Haley. Let's just say it was a summer of late drunk nights filled with meaningless one night stands._

"So I say we forget about this stupid project and find a janitors closet to finish what we started a few summers ago." Rachel said with her devilish ways.

" No thank you." Nathan said harshly. "Lets just get this stupid project over with."

"Come on Nathan what happened to the boy I met." Rachel said with a pout on her face.

"He doesn't exist anymore." Nathan said.

"We'll see about that…" Rachel murmured under her breath.

The last bell rang. It was 2:30. Nathan was at his locked when Rachel walked up to him.

"Hey could we meet up after school to do our project considering we didn't get a head start like the others?" Rachel said.

" No I am busy." Nathan said simply.

"Come on…Nathan…" Rachel said before she got interrupted by Mr. Prince. " Mr. Scott and Ms. Gatina. I am sorry that you couldn't work today but I would strongly encourage that you guys would start today after school." Mr. Prince said then handed them there stuff and walked away.

"See…I told you!." Rachel said.

"Fine meet me at the Public Library at 3:00 and don't be late." Nathan spoke sternly.

"Fine with me." Rachel walked away.

Nathan was walking towards his car. Haley was standing next to it. 

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe what took you so long?" Haley asked.

"Oh I had some things to do. I have to do this project for English with Rachel Gatina so is that okay if I just drop you off?" Nathan asked.

"Wait Rachel as in your old whore?"

Nathan looked at the ground ashamed.

"Don't worry I trust you and Yeah that's fine" Haley said.

Nathan pulled up in the driveway. He gave her a kiss and said, "I will see ya later".

"Okay let's get this over with." Nathan said as he dropped his stuff on the floor.

Rachel and Nathan were working for a while in silence. "I'll be right back" Nathan stated. He got up to go to the bathroom.

"I got a plan…" Rachel said devilishly.

Nathan was walking back when he got pulled into a closet. "What the hell!"

Rachel kissed him with all her might.

He pulled back. "WHAT the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Come on you know you want me…" Rachel said huskily.

"No I don't. I am not that guy anymore." Nathan said.

Nathan reached for the doorknob, when he realized it wasn't budging.

"Great It's locked!" Nathan yelled.

"God take a chill pill." Rachel exclaimed.

Nathan looked at his watch it was 4:28

"Damn it! Rachel you have no idea what you are doing?" Nathan yelled.

"Oh I think I do." Rachel grabbed Nathan and kissed him. Nathan pushed her away.

"God Rachel put some ice on it!" 

"Okay really what the hell happened to you? And why is this big deal!" Rachel asked.

"I am with Haley!" Nathan was pissed.

"Who is Haley?"

"My fiancé!"

"Whoa Nathan Scott has a fiancé. Never thought I would live to see that day. I thought you were Mr. Hot Shot?" 

"Yeah well like I've told you a million times I've changed."

"So how did this happen…." Rachel asked curiously.

Nathan looked at her. He really didn't want to tell her but he figured he better since that door was not opened anytime soon.

Meanwhile Haley was now changed into her gown and sitting in the doctors office.

"Come on Nathan…" Haley whispered.

"Hi Ms. James is the father with you today?" the doctor asked.

"um no he isn't actually…" Haley said sadly.

"Well lay down and we'll get started." The doctor started to rub jelly on Haley's belly. Haley winced at how cold it was. Haley couldn't believe that Nathan wasn't there with her. He promised her he would be there. Maybe he wasn't the Nathan Scott she thought he was. It also didn't help the fact that he was with Rachel. Haley couldn't even think about what Rachel and Nathan could possibly be doing right now. She was then brought out of her thoughts, "Okay here is your baby. You are about 22 weeks along I see. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"…yeah" Haley smiled. She couldn't believe Nathan was missing this.

"Well it looks like your having a …."

"So to sum it up I was an ass, we were friends, we had sex, we fell in love, she is pregnant, and we are engaged." Nathan rambled.

"Wow. I got to say I never expected that. I'll give you props though** I** could never do that." Rachel said. "Well I guess my whole plan to get you in bed with me failed then. O well many more fish in the sea. I'm proud of you Nathan. You deserve this. I don't think I could never change like that." Rachel said.

"Wow. Thanks Rachel I never expected you to say that. And you know I never thought I would change either. I thought there wasn't a better life than getting drunk and getting laid…but then I met Haley and my world took a turn for the better." Nathan said. "But it won't be good once Haley finds out that I was locked in a closet with you." Nathan looked at his watch it was 6:42.

"You told her you were with me?" Rachel asked. Nathan nodded. "Does she know about our past?" Nathan nodded again. "Yeah I would say that you are in trouble mister!" Rachel simply stated.

It was 7:00. "I really need to get home." Nathan said. Nathan looked at the door and he saw the knob finally moving. The door opened. It was Brooke Davis.

"What the hell is this?" Brooke asked.

"O really then what do you call a boy and a girl in a janitors closet called?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"….Brooke" Nathan said. Brooke stormed off. She couldn't believe what she saw. She loved Nathan but Haley was her best friend.

Nathan got his stuff together.

He started to walk away when Rachel spoke, "Nathan thanks I guess."

"For what…"

"Not giving in. You really have changed. You should be proud." Rachel smiled.

Nathan gave her a small smile.

Nathan opened the door. "Haley?"

No answer.

"Haley..?"

He walked into the living room. Haley was curled up on the couch with a blanked crying and sniffling.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"What wrong?" Haley snapped.

"What happened? Did I do something?" Nathan asked carefully.

"You really are a dumb ass! What was today?" Haley asked.

Nathan stayed silent.

"Does the doctor's appointment ring any bells?" Haley cried.

Nathan's jaw dropped. How could have he forgotten. He had been promising her all week that he would go with her.

"O hales I am so sorry." Nathan said as he sat on the couch and started to rub her back.

Haley jumped at his touch. She got up. "Stay away from me!" Haley choked.

"Hales I am really sorry…."

"Where were you?" Haley asked.

"At the library…working on a project with Rachel I told you that." 

"That's all?" Haley asked.

"Yeah that's all"

Haley was shocked. "What lie do you plan on telling me next Nathan?" Haley yelled.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

Haley stormed off to the bedroom. Nathan followed her.

Once Haley got to the door she turned around, "Maybe I made a mistake by saying yes when you asked me to marry you." Haley said as tears were running down her face.

"Hales I love you…"

"Really? That is hard for me to believe."

"What? How is that hard for you to believe?" Nathan asked.

"…Brooke told me what happened. You were with Rachel in the closet doing god knows what!" Haley cried.

"Hales..." He took a step forward and put his hands around her waist.

"No….go…" Haley cried.

"It's not.." Nathan tried to say but then Haley interrupted him, "You can't stay here tonight…" Haley cried.

"God Haley I am sorry!" Nathan was mad because he really didn't do anything.

She started to push him out of the bedroom.

"Fine I'll go..." Nathan said sadly. He started to walk away.

Haley couldn't hold in the tears they were flowing. "gooddd……Nathan…?" Haley choked out. Nathan stopped at turned around slightly and looked into her deep brown eyes that were now red and puffy. She stared back into his blue orbs. 

"…It's …a….boy..." She whispered then closed the door. Haley laid on her bed and started to cry more than ever.

Nathan looked down at the floor he was happy. He and Haley were having a son! Yet he just couldn't quite grasp that joy because he messed up with Haley. He really didn't want to leave especially since he could hear the sobs from the bedroom. All he wanted to do was comfort her but he knew that it wasn't the right time. She was very angry at him.

He opened the door and left. He got out his cell.

"Hey Luke is that okay if I spend the night?"

"Yeah …what did you do this time?" Lucas asked.

"Long story..." Nathan said disappointed in himself.

"Well I will see you later and I hope you don't mind a visitor." Lucas said.

"Who?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Um Peyton."

"What…?" Nathan asked shockingly but before he got to add anything Lucas said, "Don't worry Long story."

**Next - - -**

**What will happen with Naley?**

**Why is Peyton at Lucas's house?**


	14. Broken

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Broken**

"Come on Haley pick up your phone. . ." Before Nathan knew it he had reached voicemail again. Nathan shut his cell and put it back in his pocket.

"So have you talked to her yet?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room.

"Nope. Got her voicemail again." Nathan said sadly. "Well instead of seeing me mope, I'll get to the important question- Why is Peyton here?"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah about that…okay here it is…"

_Flashback_

_Lucas was walking to the café when he heard sobs he stopped and tried to hear where they were coming from. He looked across the street. "Peyton" As he spoke Peyton looked up, "Gosh! Lucas I made such a fool out of myself…" Peyton said while wiping her tears away. Lucas stayed silent. "Gosh what was I thinking coming back to Tree Hill to proclaim my undying love for my ex- boyfriend who obviously doesn't feel the same way back." Peyton whispered. "I mean I shouldn't even be surprised- People Always Leave- right?" Peyton gave a heartbreaking smile. Lucas looked into those green eyes he always loved, but were now filled with tears. He leant forward and gave her a small yet gentle kiss on the lips. "Sometimes they come back.." Lucas whispered. Peyton stared into Lucas's eyes. "Do you need a place to stay?" Lucas questioned. _

"_No" Peyton whispered._

"_You can stay with me tonight…k?" _

_Peyton nodded. Lucas pulled her off the bench and gave her a hug. Then they started walking back to his house._

_Flashback ends_

"Wow…" Nathan stated. "Do you still have feelings for her, Luke?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I mean I'm dating Brooke…I love Brooke. But…" Lucas tried to go on but didn't know if he could.

"But what?" Nathan asked.

"I just don't know if giving up on what me and Peyton had is that easy… I don't think that ever happened actually…" Lucas said disappointed in himself- He loved Brooke Davis with his heart but apart of him was still in love with Peyton Sawyer.

Nathan and Lucas sat in silence when the bedroom door opened and Peyton walked out.

"I should get going…" Nathan said as he stood up.

"Ok…"Lucas said. " And Nate?"

Nathan turned around.

"Don't give up on Haley…"

Nathan smiled and then nodded then walked out the door leaving Lucas and Peyton alone.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haley sat in her bed, her hands on her baby bump. Her cell phone kept beeping so she grabbed it and flipped it open.

_**9 New Voicemails**_

"Hey Haley It's me Brooke, Just wanted to see how my tutor- girl is doing, Talk to you later, Love ya buddy. " Haley smiled.

"Come on Haley pick up… It's Nathan, God Haley I'm so sorry, you need to know that nothing happened with me and Rachel. I wouldn't do that to you- I love you, I love you so much it hurts… before he could finish the time was up.

Haley was now in full on crying mode, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, the door opened and in walked Brooke.

Brooke's smile faded when she saw Haley crying so hard she was gasping for air. Brooke jumped on the bed and brought Haley into a hug. Brooke rubbed Haley's back trying to sooth her. "Hales its ok… I'm here… talk to me…" Brooke said gently. Haley started to calm down but not much. "Haley you got to calm down, the stress isn't good for the baby…" Brooke said.

"I know it's just that… that I need Nathan Brooke! Gosh I miss him so much... but I don't know if I could forgive him or trust him. Why is it so easy to forgive a stranger but so hard to forgive someone you love?" Haley said sadly. Brooke's eyes teared up as she remembered last night.

_Flashback_

_Brooke was walking to Karen's Café. When she stopped and couldn't believe what she saw. Lucas was kissing some girl. The tears started running down her face. She turned around and walked away- wishing it wasn't true_

_Present_

"Yeah, I know…" Brooke said rubbing Haley's back.

"So… about last night…" Peyton began but was shortly interrupted" O… don't worry about Lucas said as he fell in a daze while remembering the events that occurred last night.

_Flashback_

_Peyton and Lucas walked into his bedroom. "Um you can have my bed for the night… Well see you in the morning." Lucas turned around but was pulled back while Peyton crashed her lips on his. At first Lucas was shocked but then he gave in. They fell back on the bed. They were becoming very heated. Lucas discarded his shift while Peyton discarded her own._

_He leant down and laid butterfly kisses on her stomach and then began kissing her. Peyton smiled against his lips. Lucas then felt his necklace get stuck in Peyton's hair. That is when reality settled in. "Brooke"…"Lucas murmured._

"_What…?"Peyton asked a little out of breath."…um… I'm with Brooke…Sorry but I can't do this…" Lucas said while getting up and putting his shirt on. " Goodnight Peyton…" Lucas said while closing the door and leaving Peyton laying on his bed with tears in her eyes._

_Present_

"I'm really sorry…" Peyton said." I don't know what came over me." Peyton looked at the ground. Lucas walked over to her and raised her chin with his hand. "Love…" Lucas whispered then pulled Peyton into a comforting hug. He heard a noise and looked to his left. His nightmare had become reality. "Brooke…" Lucas began." Oh my god..."Brooke said while turning around and slamming the door.


	15. Acceptance

1Chapter 15**Acceptance**

Brooke ran out of the house crying. Lucas looked at Peyton," I got to go..." and

he ran out of the house. "Brooke... wait" Lucas yelled.

He finally caught up to her and gently touched her shoulder and turned her around.

Brooke's face was red, puffy and sticky with tears.

"Why...Lucas?" Brooke asked all choked up."Peyton?""Brooke it's not what you think..." Lucas started to say. "What I think? Well Lucas what I think is that my boyfriend is sneaking around behind my back with his ex-girlfriend and my ex-friend!" Brooke yelled her sadness replaced by anger."Brooke... nothing happened!" Lucas said a little louder. Brooke smirked," What lie are you going to tell me next huh? I kissed Peyton Brooke..."(Brooke said in her best Lucas voice)

oh but wait that's the truth!" Brooke stated. Fear overcame Lucas's eyes." I saw you with Peyton the other night. I was going to come talk you about it but found Peyton at your house this morning Luke!" Brooke said. She started to choke up knowing what she had to say next,"Lucas I love you... but... sometimes loves not enough...I can't do this anymore...I can't keep on getting hurt." Brooke started to cry again. "Brooke...I don't want to lose you...gosh...can we at least be friends..." Lucas looked at her tears in his eyes."I don't think so..." and with that Brooke left.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Coming..." Haley yelled. Haley came out of her bedroom wearing gray sweat pants and a simple tank top with her hair in a messy bun. Her tank top rose a little due to her expanding belly. Haley got to the door and opened it.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley said harshly and trying to avoid his blue orbs.

"I came here to see you...and apologize...""Nathan you have nothing to be sorry for. I get it you want Rachel." Haley said looking at the ground. Nathan walked in and put flowers on the table he thought to himself 'This is not going to be easy'.

He walked over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her."Nathan..."Haley tried to push him away but lost the battle.

"Haley look into my eyes..." Nathan said gently but with a slight edge."No...""Haley...""I can't..."Haley let a tear fall down her cheek.

Nathan brought his hand to her face and wiped the tear away. Haley closed her eyes. Nathan leant forward and kissed her gently pulling her as close as possible to him. Haley slightly responded. Nathan pulled back,"Haley! I don't want Rachel I want you! Only you! Not only do I want you but I need you I love you Haley James. I know we are having a tough time, but we'll get through it together. I promise don't ever doubt my love for it will never waver I will always love you Always and Forever.

Haley cried into Nathan's chest," I don't want to get hurt again." "You won't..." Haley looked up," I trust you..." She whispered.

"Thanks" Nathan said. They continued to kiss.

Haley moaned," I think we should make up the time we lost." Nathan smirked and picked Haley up bridal style and ran towards the bedroom. Haley squealed.

Lucas walked back into his house. "Is everything okay?" Peyton asked. "Brooke amd I broke up."

"Oh... Luke...I'm so sorry." Peyton began.

"Are you really?" Lucas said harshly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Peyton rose her voice slightly.

"You walk into my life when I'm actually happy for once! Now part of that happiness left me!"Lucas yelled angrily.

Peyton looked at him with teary eyes.

"I think you should leave..." Lucas said with edge in his voice. "Fine!" Peyton cried as she slammed the door.

Lucas sat there trying to sort out his emotions.

NEXT

Lots of Naley

who is Lucas going to end up with?

Will Brooke and Peyton become friends again?


	16. Oh Baby

1

**Chapter 16 - Oh Baby**

Haley woke up with a smile on her face. She put her arm across the bed, when she felt nothing but empty space. She opened her eyes quickly. Her smile turned into a frown. She got up from the bed and put on her robe. She walked into the kitchen and her frown disappeared.

"Good Morning". Nathan smiled, " I didn't think you would be up yet. I was making breakfast."

Haley smiled, "Yeah, I'm Sorry but this little one won't let me sleep."

Haley said while pointing to her stomach. Haley sat down.

"Mmmm It smells amazing."

"Hey I was thinking that we haven't been on a "real" date since well you know.

SO could we maybe go out tonight?" Nathan asked shyly.

"Sure sounds fun, So where are we going?" Haley smiled.

"It's going to be a surprise." Nathan smiled. "So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Haley asked while eating her breakfast.

"Well I can think of something." Nathan smirked.

"Oh really?" Haley asked. " And what would that be?"

Nathan walked up to her and started to lay kisses along her jaw line. " Sorry but I don't really feel like doing that." Haley said as serious as she could be.

" I'm going to take a shower." Haley got up and started walking towards the bathroom. Nathan frowned.

Haley stopped, " Would you like to join me?" Haley smirked.( Nathan ran towards the bathroom)

" You don't even have to ask!"


	17. Already Gone

1

**Already Gone **

Lucas was laying on his bed thinking about all the things that happened last night.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke I can explain" Lucas said while stuttering_

" _Explain what Lucas? That your cheating on me with Peyton? Cause its not hard to figure out" Brooke said angrily._

"_Brooke its not like that, Peyton and I are just friends that's it" Lucas said._

"_So friends kiss each other? Well thats news to me whats next are u guys going to sleep together because you are such close friends!"Brooke said in a sarcastic tone._

"_Brooke She came to my house I was comforting her" Lucas said nervously._

" _Lucas I can't take this anymore my heart hurts too much I love you Lucas Scott and I always will I just can't be with you anymore I'm sorry" Brooke said walking out the door._

_The door shut._

" _Luke are you okay" Peyton asked._

" _Peyton I want you to leave my room and never come back" Lucas said angrily._

"_I'm sorry... for everything" Peyton said holding back the tears._

_End of flashback_

Lucas took out his cell and dialed Nathan's number.

"Hello" Nathan said.

"Hey Man I have to tell you something" Lucas said.

"Whats wrong Lucas did something happen?" Nathan said worriedly.

"Brooke and I broke up because Peyton kissed me and Brooke saw and I still love Brooke" Lucas said trying to hold back the pain.

"Wow thats rough Man you should take a break, what happened after that?" Nathan said wondering whats going to happen next.

"I told Peyton to leave and I feel horrible about it." Lucas said.

" Maybe theres some part in your heart that didn't want Peyton to leave and your too dumb to realize it" Nathan said trying to give good advice.

"You should talk to Haley shes always great at giving advice" Nathan said.

"Your right I should talk to Haley" Lucas said.

"Yeah Haley is great at everything" Nathan said smirking.

"Man I did not want to know about that!"Lucas said in a disgusted tone.

Nathan started laughing.

Meanwhile at Haleys house

"Tutorgirl I'm going to kick the door down if you won't let me in" Brooke yelled.

"Alright Tigger I'll let you in" Haley said.

Brooke came in the house, her eyes red from the tears.

"Whats wrong Brooke". Haley said her voice sounded like a whisper.

" I caught Lucas cheating on me...(sobbing) with Peyton" Brooke said her voice sounded scratchy.

"That doesn't sound like the Lucas I know" Haley said.

" Well its Lucas being a bastard" Brooke said angrily.

"Don't say that in front of the baby" Haley said while putting her hand on her stomach.

"Sorry, its just I love Lucas with all my heart and then he goes and rips my heart out Tutorgirl what should I do?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You know what I think, You go on a vacation do something for yourself for once and stop letting love and other people run your life for you" Haley said.

" Your right I should but what about you I should be taking care of you and what about school" Brooke asked.

" Nathan will take care of me Brooke and I'm Tutor girl I'll help you out with school" Haley said.

"Thanks Tutorgirl you're the best see you tomorrow" Brooke said.

Brooke opened the door and Lucas was standing right there.

"Lucas what are you doing here" Haley and Brooke said at the same time.

" I'm here to see Haley" Lucas said.

" I'll see you tomorrow Tutorgirl" Brooke said walking out the door.

" How could you do that Luke I thought you loved Brooke, I thought she was the one?" Haley said.

Luke looked up from the floor and said, " I have a confession..."


End file.
